Centinela
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Este año la asignatura más importante resultaba ser DCAO pero no la oficial que daba, una manera de hablar, la profesora Umbridge sino la que impartía Harry Potter a sus compañeros del grupo llamado Ejército de Dumbledore. Tan importante resultaba que habían extremado las precauciones al punto de necesitar un centinela para vigilar. Alguien que haría lo que fuera... ¿lo que fuera?
1. Chapter 1

**Centinela**

Esto se debía a la consecuencia de ser la mejor alumna de su clase, de su curso y, ya puestos, de su generación. No cabía ninguna duda de que la mejor elección como centinela para preservar en secreto las reuniones del grupo de alumnos que respondían por el nombre de **E**jército de **D**umbledore solo podía ser una persona de los que integraban el grupo: Hermione Granger. No obstante era la que mejor preparada estaba y la que con mayor facilidad aprendía los hechizos, conjuros y maldiciones por los que podía permitirse llegar unos minutos más tarde una vez todos hubieran logrado entrar en la sala de los menesteres. Sí, en opinión de todos era la mejor preparada pero si se hubieran parado a pensar mejor en ello se habrían dado cuenta de que no era tan cierto como parecía porque Hermione poseía un problema muy particular… ¡le costaba improvisar! Sí, era cierto que estaba allí para avisar y así evitar que descubrieran a sus amigos acceder a la sala de los menesteres pero si no podía avisarles, ¿entonces qué? Para su desgracia no tardó mucho tiempo en descubrir cuál era la, sorprendente, respuesta a dicha pregunta.

Con las primeras reuniones no hubo problema alguno debido a la novedad y por tanto la actitud de los participantes resultaba la habitual pero a partir de entonces muchos de ellos no supieron actuar con dicha normalidad y variaron sus líneas de comportamiento lo suficiente para llegar a captar la atención de la Brigada inquisitorial o, lo que era lo mismo, Draco Malfoy. Aunque tampoco había que darle mucho crédito porque cualquiera podría haber notado como se reunían en el comedor grupos de diez personas en mesas que no les correspondían o cosas por el estilo. No había que ser muy espabilado para darse cuenta de que algo raro estaba sucediendo pero Hermione había esperado tener algo más de calma antes de tener que preocuparse seriamente por los intentos por parte de ese detestable grupo de averiguar qué se traían entre manos.

Prácticamente todos se encontraban ya en la sala de los menesteres pues los únicos que restaban por aparecer eran los hermanos Creevey y si Hermione les descubre alguna cámara entonces sí que sabrán lo que es estar en verdaderos problemas por hacerla perder el tiempo por ese insano, o fanático, afán por fotografiar todo lo que hiciera o dejase de hacer Harry. Daba igual si llevaron o no una cámara pues impondrá la norma de prohibir el llevarlas a las sesiones de entrenamiento y listo.

_¿Pisadas?_

No, o por lo menos no solo pisadas porque mientras Hermione se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos alguien se había acercado por el pasillo desde el lado opuesto al que ella se encontraba para alcanzarla sin que se hubiera percatado de ello por no haber prestado atención más que porque dicha persona se hubiera acercado silenciosamente pues todo lo contrario ya que al verla allí parada de pie y sin hacer nada le resultó tan sospechoso que aceleró el paso para evitar darle la oportunidad de escapársele antes de aclarar el motivo de su presencia allí.

―¡Ah, Malfoy!

El tiempo que pasó desde que reconoció el ruido de las pisadas y se volvió hacia su origen fue mínimo y lo primero que se encontró fue a Draco Malfoy ante ella, prácticamente, con su rostro pegado al suyo por lo que el susto inicial estaba de lo más justificado como su intento por apartarse de su lado. Lo que ya no lo estaba fue su intento de abofetearle, ¿tal vez una _'natural'_ reacción consecuencia a la bofetada que le había propinado en tercer curso?, aunque en esta ocasión Malfoy sabiendo cómo se las gastaba Hermione y sus bofetadas no tuvo ningún problema en esquivar el golpe echándose hacia atrás lo justo para ver pasar, rozando su nariz, la mano de la joven gryffindor haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y en un intento por evitarlo, cómo lo hizo estaba más allá de la comprensión tanto de Malfoy como de la propia Hermione, logró echar la mano y agarrarse a la corbata del uniforme del slytherin estando a punto de ahorcarlo, más bien ahogarlo, obligándole a sujetarla por dicho brazo y así evitar tanto su propia asfixia como la caída de Hermione al suelo, por muy agradable de ver que pudiera haber sido, obviando su ahogamiento, por supuesto.

Hermione trató de disculparse pero las palabras le quedaron atascadas en la garganta, a pesar de que había sido Malfoy el que fue ahogado, mientras sentía la fuerte opresión… en su brazo donde el slytherin tenía su mano agarrándola firmemente mientras que con la otra trataba de aflojar el nudo de la corbata. No se percató de ello, tal vez por su boquear de pez fuera del agua sin emitir sonido alguno, pero Hermione se encontraba aguantando la respiración hasta que Malfoy pudo volver a recuperar su aliento. Entonces ella también cogió su bocanada de aire y las palabras, finalmente, brotaron de su boca.

―Lo siento mucho, Malfoy, no fue mi intención pero…

―¿En qué estabas pensando, Granger, de haber estado haciéndolo?― le interrumpió un furioso Malfoy clavándole su helada mirada que lograba su efecto opuesto porque Hermione sentía arder su rostro.

―Oi, que fuiste tú quien se acercó sin hacerse notar sorprendiéndome― se defendió Hermione mientras trataba de liberar, inútilmente, su brazo.

―¿Y eso te da motivo para tratar de abofetearme?― la incredulidad se encontraba en cada una de sus palabras.

―Como si no hubiera motivos de sobra para abofetearte, Malfoy. Por ejemplo por estar agarrándome del brazo con tanta fuerza que acabarás por dejarme la marca de tu mano como un violento brazalete.

Malfoy bajó la vista ligeramente a su mano agarrándole del brazo a Hermione como si se estuviera pensando seriamente si soltárselo hasta que finalmente, ¿tras una ardua lucha interior?, terminó por liberárselo.

―Gracias― le dijo con toda la frialdad que podía ofrecer Hermione.

Pero Malfoy no se dejó atrapar por ese intento de cortar el momento y hacerle olvidar el por qué se encontraba aquí en primer lugar con ella y no era por gusto sino por cumplir con su misión. Sabía que ella y el resto de su grupito de amigos estaban metidos en algo totalmente ilegal, lo que resultaba irónico a todas luces y estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué se traían entre manos.

―¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Granger?― le preguntó directamente y sin cortar el contacto visual en un intento de amedrentarla con su diferencia de tamaño y, por qué no, con su simple presencia pues no podía haber olvidado todo lo que les había causado hasta el día de hoy y que podría ir a peor―. No creas qué no sé qué estás tramando algo con tus amiguitos porque te equivocarías.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos alzando la nariz exageradamente.

―¿Y qué se supone que estamos haciendo si puede saberse, Malfoy?

La sonrisa, en realidad media sonrisa porque Hermione podría poner la mano en el fuego acerca de no haber visto jamás a Malfoy sonreír plenamente, ni siquiera cuando había logrado meterles en problemas o se burlaba de ellos. No, siempre era esa media sonrisa presuntuosa suya. En esta ocasión la presencia de dicha media sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno para Hermione.

―Admites que estáis haciendo algo, Granger― el rostro de incredulidad de Hermione al percatarse de que ciertamente había confirmado sus sospechas no tenía precio―. La bruja más inteligente de nuestros tiempos, sí, ¿y qué más?

Ni con todo su esfuerzo logró evitar el ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

―No sé de qué me estás hablando, Malfoy.

―Oh, ¿en serio? Entonces dime, Granger, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí en medio de este pasillo en concreto?

Pero no podía haber mentira menos creíble que esta y tanto el rostro como las palabras de Malfoy dejaban bien claro que no habría posibilidad alguna de hacerle cambiar de opinión por lo que lo mejor sería darse la vuelta y largarse de allí pues era obvio que la seguiría y así evitaría que pudiera encontrarse con los hermanos Creevey de camino. Solamente fue darse la vuelta para fijarse al fondo del pasillo como aparecieron los hermanos y antes de que pudieran verla, o a Malfoy, la mente de Hermione no fue capaz de ofrecerle ninguna salida a esta situación dejándola sola para que improvisase algo. Después de esto quedaría bien claro que la improvisación no era su punto fuerte.

Volviéndose y cogiendo a Malfoy por sorpresa, ya sabemos por qué no le ha ganado ni una sola vez a Harry en sus enfrentamientos de quidditch, lo empujó contra la pared, contra la esquina de una columna quedando parcialmente ocultos entre las sombras, y lo silenció de la única manera en la que nunca en su sano juicio habría podido pensar… ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas.

Besándolo.

¿Para sorpresa de Hermione? Malfoy, tras lo esperada sorpresa, trató de quitársela de encima, afortunadamente sus manos la trataron de apartar cogiéndola por los hombros y no empujándola como ella misma lo había hecho pues eso habría significado que la empujaría por sus pechos. Mayor sorpresa fue que Malfoy no lograra su propósito cuando se suponía que con un simple gesto de su mano serviría para quitársela de encima pero Hermione no pensó en esto, en realidad siguió sin pensar en nada pues de lo contrario no habría encontrado el valor, por muy gryffindor que fuera, para llevar a cabo toda esta locura de acción, sino que dio un paso más, no literalmente pues más cerca de Malfoy no podía estar ya, sino que alzando los brazos los entrelazó al cuello del slytherin para asegurarse no ser apartada hasta haber logrado su propósito de dejar el paso libre sin problemas a los hermanos Creevey. Lo que hizo que Hermione los volteara para ser ahora ella quien se encontrase atrapada en aquella esquina entre los muros de Hogwarts y Draco Malfoy, y por voluntad propia.

Colin y Deenis se detuvieron al ver el movimiento contra la pared y no les resultó muy difícil reconocer la figura de Draco Malfoy, para poder llegar a confundirle con otra cosa que no fuera un, ¿qué?, vampiro o inferí y aunque era de lo más obvio lo que estaba haciendo, o lo que podía verse que estaba haciendo, no lo era con quién lo estaba haciendo y tras resistir la, locura, necesidad de hacer una fotografía que inmortalizase este momento, el flash los habría dejado totalmente expuestos y como futuras víctimas de Malfoy, apuraron el paso en silencio hasta alejarse por el pasillo en dirección al que guardaba la entrada a la sala de los menesteres.

Ajenos al paso de los hermanos Creevey, incluso a Hermione se le había olvidado su propósito en este pasillo en concreto, la insólita pareja seguía besándose ahora con más intención y con menos compostura. Las manos de Hermione no abandonaron su lugar al cuello de Malfoy pero ahora tenía hundidos sus dedos entre el fino y suave cabello del slytherin mientras las manos de este se deslizaban por el cuerpo de la joven gryffindor memorizando las curvas que poseía cayendo por su espalda y rodeando su cintura apretando si cabe aún más sus cuerpos amoldándose de una manera tan perfecta que resultaba imposible. Gemidos que fueron ahogados en boca ajena, labios entreabiertos que permitían el paso de lenguas exploratorias que se entrelazaban entre ellas, marcas que dejaban constancia del paso de aquella boca por cuello ajeno y lascivos sonidos provocados por la rozadura conjunción de sus entrepiernas donde, de una manera u otra, quedaba constancia de la mutua excitación que ambos sentían.

―Oh, sí…

Y entonces la magia, en el sentido que quieras describirla, se rompió ante las palabras que llegaron a escapársele a Hermione entre sus gemidos y jadeos que les devolvió a ambos a la realidad de la situación y de lo que estaban haciendo. Hermione no tardó nada en quitarle sus manos de encima, y con todo su cuerpo temblándole ante la pérdida del contacto con el cabello de Malfoy, para dejar claro que algo había pasado con el slytherin pues ella no tuvo ninguna dificultad en quitárselo de encima de un empujón aterrado. Sentía como su corazón galopaba salvajemente en su pecho mientras trataba, de manera infructuosa, recuperar el aliento perdido mientras su mirada no sabía dónde posarse porque ante ella solamente podía ver la figura de Malfoy por lo que, sin decir palabra alguna más, se volvió y apurando el paso se alejó por el pasillo agradecida porque no hubiera aparecido Peeves para rematar con todo.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Es qué no podía pensar las cosas primero? Se sentía muy mal pero no sabía por qué lo hacía y qué era lo que causaba dicho malestar y eso le resultaba preocupante porque debería estar completamente clara la causa. Draco Malfoy. Haber tenido que besar a Draco Malfoy. ¿Por qué no podía entonces juntar ambos conceptos y así dejar de sentirse tan mal? Sí, ¿por qué no podía?

Los días transcurrían y las reuniones secretas, o no tan secretas como uno pudiera llegar a imaginarse, iban sucediéndose sin ningún problema, para alivio, y sorpresa, de la inmensa mayoría de los integrantes del Ejército de Dumbledore por lo que le estaban muy agradecidos a su centinela aka Hermione. Por supuesto que ella se quitaba importancia, de igual manera que hacía siempre cuando se trataba de temas académicos pues ahí simplemente era el reflejo de su buen hacer estudiando y aquí… bueno, aquí era su buen hacer en, digámoslo así, otros temas.

Si había que darle algún mérito a Malfoy era la de ser capaz de encontrar un escondite, prácticamente, a la vista de todos en un lugar donde, principalmente, era imposible el encontrar uno. Pero ahí estaba, y ahí estaban ellos dos, juntos pero ocultos a simple vista, cerca de una ventana y todo, con Hermione sentada en el regazo del slytherin mientras disfrutaba del dulce sabor de sus labios.

¿Cómo o por qué habían llegado a esta situación? En realidad desde la primera vez que se besaron no habían avanzado mucho en ese tema para poder aclararlo aunque, por lo que podía verse, tampoco es que se vieran muy preocupados por ello, a pesar de que deberían estarlo pues, ¿Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger besándose en repetidas ocasiones que podría decirse, sin errar, que debían estar en un cierto tipo de relación? En verdad sí que deberían preocuparse pero en cambio en lo único que parecían compartir preocupación era en la de evitar ser descubiertos durante el tiempo que Hermione tenía que ejercer de centinela para sus compañeros.

Pero por muy buenos que fueran sus besos cuando no había otra salida pues no quedaba más remedio que actuar y así se lo hizo ver, y sentir, Hermione luego de que Malfoy hubiera no solo participado en la redada contra el E.D. en la sala de los menesteres sino que fuera el culpable de que Harry hubiera sido atrapado. No fue fácil debido a las repercusiones que provocó aquella redada pero Hermione logró librarse de sus compañeros para encarar a esa traicionera sierpe.

―¡Debería aplastarte la cabeza de un pisotón!― le amenazó una furiosa Hermione a un pillado por sorpresa Malfoy―. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? No entiendo por qué ayudas a esa inútil de Umbridge, Malfoy. ¿Sabes lo que le hará a Harry? Le torturó cuando le castigaba marcándole el brazo. Quién sabe lo que le podrá hacer por esto.

Su rostro permanecía impasible pero cuando escuchó, en realidad era lo de siempre pero ahora le afectaba por algún motivo, como Hermione les distinguía llamándole a él por su apellido y a Harry por su nombre sintió una opresión en su pecho que se lo endurecía.

―Lo que se merece, _Granger_― por algún motivo Hermione sintió aquello como una bofetada―. Si lo que hacíais no fuera ilegal no lo estaríais haciendo a escondidas, ¿verdad?

No, no iba a llorar por su culpa. No delante de él. Lo último que quería era darle esa satisfacción porque no se la merecía aunque, en cambio, sí tenía algo que se merecía y con creces.

―¡Lo mismo vale para nosotros!― le gritó Hermione tras propinarle una más que sonora bofetada que le cruzó el rostro a Malfoy dejándolo sin réplica alguna.

Se quedó allí plantado con la imagen del rostro dolido de Hermione, bañado en lágrimas a su pesar, por culpa suya al haberla defraudado una vez más y ahora rompiéndole el corazón como consecuencia de sus actos. ¿Pero por qué se sentía mal si no había dicho mentira alguna? Vale que pudiera ser doloroso de oír pero era cierto que lo que ellos dos habían estado haciendo a escondidas tal vez no era ilegal pero sí un error grave y ambos eran conscientes de ello. Claro que viendo la reacción por parte de Hermione tal vez Malfoy era el único quien lo pensaba pero con motivos de peso.

_Esto es lo mejor y lo sabes. Que se enfade contigo y que se dé cuenta de que no existe futuro ni presente para lo nuestro, si es que se puede definir como nuestro. Céntrate en lo que estás haciendo, en tu puesto, y pon distancia entre los dos porque de lo contrario acabaréis haciéndoos mucho más daño que el recién hecho._

Por supuesto que una cosa es lo que uno quiere y otra bien distinta es lo que la realidad se molesta en ofrecerle. Si no había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso el haber detenido a Harry y entregárselo a la profesora Umbridge entonces sí lo sería el haber vuelto a detener a Harry junto a la propia Hermione y Ron además de una buena lista de alumnos quienes debían formar parte de ese Ejército de Dumbledore entre los que se encontraban Ginny Weasley o Neville Longbottom.

La mirada que le dedicó Hermione a Malfoy estuvo a punto de hacerle fallar al recoger la varita de Harry que estaba lanzando al aire con esa actitud chulesca que iba tan a juego con su media sonrisa. No porque la mirada fuera asesina o de advertencia a futuras represalias como la que le dedicó al quitarle su varita sino porque estaba cargada de una profunda decepción.

_Ignóralo… e ignórala porque es lo mejor para ambos y lo sabes pero también sabes que el que te irrite y te haga odiar todo, el que no puedas dejar de pensar en el maldito giro del destino que os ha puesto en bandos opuestos no hace que pienses menos en ella y por un buen motivo. La sola idea de perderla duele pero duele más verla con esta actitud indefensa, incapaz de hacer lo que, estúpidamente, cree que es lo correcto. ¡Sí, maldita sea… y maldito sea yo mismo!_

Lo peor de todo es que incluso Snape le dedicó una mirada extraña a Malfoy, por mucho que resultase casi imposible darse cuenta de algo semejante ante el impávido rostro del profesor de Pociones, cuando abandonó el despacho de Umbridge tras dejar claro que no había más Veritaserum para interrogar a Harry. Pero cuando este le gritó aquel sinsentido a Snape de que alguien tenía a un tal "Canuto" en el sitio donde guardaban algo… vio la desesperación en el rostro de Hermione y supo que estaba a punto de cometer una absurda locura. No le decepcionó en absoluto.

Hermione empezó a contar una historia absurda y carente de todo sentido acerca de un arma secreta terminada de construir por ellos según las órdenes de Dumbledore. ¿En serio alguien podría llegar a creerse semejante historia de ficción? Si lo peor de todo no era la historia en sí sino que Hermione trataba de mostrar su derrumbe con llanto pero lo único que había logrado eran unos sollozos… ¡completamente carentes de lágrimas! No sabía fingir las lágrimas y eso era algo que Malfoy sabía muy bien. Estaba claro que quería encontrar una oportunidad para liberarse y lo dejó bien claro al decir que solo quería enseñarle el lugar donde se encontraba el arma a la profesora pero no a los alumnos de Slytherin. Fue la desesperación en su voz, aquella mirada de soslayo en su dirección, lo que logró mudar el rostro de Malfoy a una perfecta máscara de entusiasmo y codicia. Sí, todo lo que se esperaba de él. El remate fue su petición para que la acompañasen algunos miembros de la Brigada para vigilar a los dos gryffindor puesto que además de Hermione se llevaría a Harry. Por supuesto que Umbridge reaccionó como había esperado dejándole claro que ella sola podía defenderse de dos alumnos. Bien, esto era todo lo que podía hacer por Hermione.

―Permaneceréis aquí hasta que yo regrese y os aseguraréis de que ninguno de estos escape.

Vale, tal vez sí que podría haber algo más para hacer.

―Como usted diga― le replicó Malfoy entredientes controlándose para no maldecirla allí mismo por su cuenta.

Lo último que vio Malfoy fue la mirada de agradecimiento de Hermione que no se reflejaba en su rostro. Ahora solo había que esperar que fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para poder encargarse de Umbridge sin una varita.

_Por suerte eres una sabelotodo, ¿no es así, Granger?_

―――――

Tras los sucesos en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia Malfoy tenía una buena excusa para poder estar a solas, lo que quería decir nada de Crabbe y Goyle y, gracias a Merlín por ello, absolutamente nada de Parkinson. Por supuesto que esta regla no parecía estar escrita, o propuesta, para una persona en concreto que logró encontrarlo sin ninguna dificultad a pesar de su intento por encontrar un lugar apartado que le proporcionara la privacidad que buscaba. No le interesaba saber cómo le había encontrado, tampoco es que se lo fuera a confesar, y no estaba muy seguro de saber si quería que le hubiera encontrado.

―Yo… quería decirte solo un par de cosas― habló Hermione sin alzar la voz al no saber cómo podía llegar a recibirla―. Primero darte las gracias por haberme ayudado, a tu manera, y segundo… decirte que, a pesar de lo sucedido, siento lo de tu padre, Malfoy.

No tenía nada más que decirle, o eso era lo que había dejado entrever con sus palabras, pero si eso era cierto entonces por qué seguía allí de pie como si esperara por algo. Y tal vez ese algo que esperaba llegó cuando Malfoy tomó la palabra.

―A estas alturas deberías saber que no se me debe agradecer por nada, Granger, porque nunca actúo por el bien de los demás― Malfoy, quien tenía el rostro cubierto con la palma de su mano izquierda, la apartó torciendo el rostro con gesto dolorido―. La novia de Potter ya no es esa niñata bocazas… ahora es una bocazas directamente― rumió arrugando la nariz mostrando molestias al hacerlo―. Primero decirte que uno de los dos demostró tener mejores dotes dramáticas, Granger, y no eres tú. Además de que mi gesto fue de puro egoísmo por mi parte pues mi intención no fue la de ayudarte, o ayudar a Potter y vuestros amiguitos, sino que pensé, acertadamente, que cuantos más os acompañasen menos probabilidades habría de que resultases alcanzada por un hechizo. Lo que resultó inútil porque parece ser que eres de las que se lanzan voluntariamente contra ellos― no era, del todo, cierto pero Hermione prefirió mantenerse en silencio dejándole hablar―. Estuve más que tentado de ir a regodearme ante el resto de vuestro _ejército_ para ver si pillaban la indirecta y os siguiesen pero… no quedé en condiciones para ello por culpa de _Gin Fizz_ y su _Mocomurciélagos_― Hermione no pudo sino sonreír ligeramente y aunque trató de disimular para que Malfoy no se percatara de ello no fue del todo capaz de lograrlo―. Sí, ríete porque tiene muchísima gracia. Y por lo segundo… mejor no tratar ese tema por ahora, o nunca, porque tengo reacciones de lo más encontradas al respecto y tantas ganas tengo de, Salazar se revuelque en su tumba, darle las gracias a Potter como de partirle la cara por haber causado la detención de mi padre.

Y esto era todo por ahora. Ambos lo sabían y Hermione se volvió para marcharse por donde había venido aunque solo tardó unos pocos pasos para detenerse y darse la vuelta nuevamente para dirigirse en completo silencio hacia donde se encontraba sentado, o más bien reclinado, Malfoy y agachándose le dio un sutil beso en la dolorida nariz víctima del buen hacer de Ginny.

―Para que te cures bien del _Mocomurciélagos_― le susurró Hermione antes de moverse ligeramente para que su siguiente beso alcanzase los labios del slytherin―, y esto para que no te afecte todo ese veneno que sueltas de seguido por la boca.

Poniéndose nuevamente en pie reanudó su marcha dejando tras ella a un silencioso, e impactado, Malfoy quien se había quedado sin palabras. En cambio una sola idea se formó en su cabeza repitiéndose una y otra vez obsesivamente.

_¡No puedes dejarla escapar, Draco! ¡Por tu bien no la dejes escapar!_

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling, quien no está tecleando nada de esto, es la poseedora de este gran y rico universo de Harry Potter… e incluso de una enorme parte de este fic al concurrir por sus libros -.-U ¿y qué me queda para mí? **¡El Dramione!** Bueno, supongo que no está tan mal entonces, ¿verdad?

Nos leemos.^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Centinela**

Draco Malfoy había tenido que sufrir, porque para nada lo disfrutó, de una conversación, aunque más había parecido un interrogatorio, por parte de los aurores claro que, casualidades de la vida, se trataban de unos afines a Dumbledore: Kingsley Shacklebot y Nymphadora Tonks. Además de que les acompañó un ex-auror que no le hacía mucha gracia a Malfoy, por mucho que fuera la primera vez que se veían. Alastor Moody.

―Tal vez tenga que recuperar las acciones que aquel maldito impostor realizó y que parecen ser de lo más efectivas contigo, muchacho.

El alocado movimiento de su ojo mágico estaba sacando de quicio a Malfoy.

―Usted no tendría que estar aquí para empezar y además, ¿qué puede interesarme de alguien que fue reducido de una manera tan sencilla por un solo mortífago?― Malfoy torció el gesto burlón―. "Alerta permanente" y qué más. Salvo cuando resulta necesario.

Por suerte para Malfoy antes de que Moody pudiera lanzarle un hechizo se interpuso en medio Kingsley en un intento por rebajar las tensiones.

―No hace falta mostrarse tan agresivo, joven Malfoy.

―¿Yo, agresivo? Tal vez deba usar un par de ojos nuevos usted también porque aquí el único que se muestra agresivo es esa reliquia a su lado.

Tonks intervino con una actitud más relajada pero, a todas luces, se la veía muy forzada.

―Solo se trata de una simple pregunta, Draco― no le gustaban las confianzas que se tomaba con él por mucho que, en el fondo, fueran familiares―. ¿Sabías algo acerca de los planes de tu padre que llevaron a la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios?

―¿Por qué no acabáis antes usando veritaserum?― les preguntó Malfoy todo sarcasmo y obvio cansancio en su voz.

―Por una vez ha dicho algo coherente. Acabaríamos antes― sentenció Moody.

―Ya sabes que no puede usarse a la ligera, Alastor. Y esto no es ningún interrogatorio sino que le estamos haciendo unas simples preguntas.

Tanto Malfoy como Moody torcieron el gesto molestos.

―¿Y bien, joven Malfoy?

No pudo evitarlo pues lo estaban pidiendo a gritos desde que llegaron con este no interrogatorio.

―Por supuesto. Porque es de lo más normal que se cuenten planes de tanta importancia a los hijos luego de preguntarle por los TIMOS. No, claro que no me dijo nada, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo si él no ha tenido culpa alguna?

La grave voz de Moody rompió en carcajadas.

―Aunque sea tu padre no puedes creerte que sea inocente de sus acciones, hijo. Ya se salió con la suya librándose una vez pero no habrá una segunda. De eso puedo asegurártelo.

Condescendencia. La odiaba… sobre todo cuando no era él quien la utilizaba.

―¿Y por qué no? Mi padre no ha hecho nada malo desde el fin de la primera guerra cuando quedó dictaminado que había actuado bajo la maldición _Imperius_ y ahora, cuando vuelve a actuar de esa misma manera resulta que es justo cuando Quien-usted-sabe ha regresado. Yo a eso lo llamaría un patrón.

―Sí, y tu padre su partidario― le replicó Moody.

Hasta aquí habían llegado. No tenía que soportar esto y no lo haría.

―Todos vosotros rápidamente nos acusáis de crueldad y menosprecio hacia aquellos que podamos considerar inferiores pero hete aquí que vosotros sois incluso más rápidos en declararnos culpables sin siquiera haber encontrado pruebas fehacientes de ello. La defensa de mi padre fue la de estar bajo la maldición _Imperius_ y como no fuisteis capaces de negarlo solo se os ocurre que ha sido lo suficientemente astuto para poder engañaros en lugar de poner en duda que pudierais estar equivocados y realmente hubiera dicho la verdad. Somos culpables y nada os hará cambiar de opinión. No sé por qué os extraña que no tengamos ninguna intención de ofreceros ayuda.

Tonks trató de detener a Malfoy para que no se marchase pero no era su día.

―Escucha, Draco…

―¡Para! Me da igual que puedas ser mi prima o no porque no te conozco de nada así que deja de llamarme por mi nombre. Sois de los que primero golpeáis a los demás con la bludger y luego empezáis el partido pero cuando es al contrario todo son protestas por vuestra parte. Encerrasteis a Sirius Black completamente convencidos de su culpabilidad pero resultó que era inocente y nadie se molestó en realizar una investigación a fondo que pudiera corroborarlo. No, no hacéis nada que resulte ser complicado de probar porque es más sencillo aceptar lo que se ve a primera vista e ignorar las protestas de los acusado erróneamente porque va en contra de lo que creéis que es lo correcto. Bueno, pues ahora es mi turno de protestar y elegir ignoraros.

Y con esto dejó a los tres aurores, dos en activo y otro retirado, saliendo del local aunque, eso sí, tras pagar por su consumición. No fuera ser que tratasen de detenerlo por largarse sin pagar.

―Quédate con el cambio― le dijo al viejo tras la barra antes de salir de "Cabeza de Puerco".

―¡Fíjate! Ya puedo cerrar el negocio y retirarme― replicó con sarcasmo el hombre sin dejar de limpiar varios vasos manualmente.

Malfoy no se molestó en replicarle y siguió su camino preparado para dirigirse a casa y ver qué podría hacer para poner a salvo a su madre pues con su padre encerrado en Azkaban y con Voldemort de regreso y libre como Bellatrix el seguir en Malfoy Manor no era una muy buena idea aunque, claro está, ¿dónde podrían ir entonces?

―Draco.

Una de las pocas voces que podían lograr que se detuviera con algo de curiosidad por saber qué podría querer de él. Además de que le tenía algo más que cierto respeto.

―Profesor.

―Acompáñame.

Tras decirle solo eso Snape se volvió de regreso a Hogwarts no tardando mucho en escuchar como Malfoy se puso a caminar tras él porque, aunque sorprendido por su aparición y petición, tenía curiosidad, además de encontrarse en un aprieto acerca de la seguridad de Narcisa, y la suya propia. Ahora habría que esperar a cuál sería la reacción de Malfoy ante el descubrimiento que iba a realizar.

―¿Disculpe?― la incredulidad de Malfoy habría tenido gracia si no se tratase de un tema tan serio. A pesar de ello los labios de Dumbledore se curvaron en una sonrisa complaciente―. Pero eso… no puede ser… querría decir que…

―Tómate tu tiempo para hacerte a la idea, Draco. Lo creas o no, no eres al que le ha costado más creerse que el profesor Snape lleve actuando como infiltrado para mí desde la exagerada noticia de la muerte de Voldemort― Malfoy torció el gesto al escuchar decir aquel nombre tan a la ligera―. Y ahora me gustaría que por tu bien y el de tu familia te pensases muy seriamente dejar también esa senda tenebrosa que lo único que te reportará es desgracias, dolor y muerte.

Malfoy apenas escuchó las palabras de Dumbledore teniendo otras cosas en la cabeza.

―Mi padre se encuentra en Azkaban por su culpa― no era una pregunta.

Snape no se alteró lo más mínimo ante las palabras de Draco.

―Tu padre es mayorcito, Draco. Tomó sus decisiones y carga con las consecuencias― le replicó con su habitual calma al hablar.

Para sorpresa de los dos hombres, y todos los cuadros de antiguos directores presentes en el despacho de Dumbledore, Draco no pudo evitar reírse.

―Todos dicen lo mismo. Sí, es muy sencillo acusar a mi padre de todo lo malo que haya podido hacer, ¿verdad? Claro que sí, porque parece el indicado para ser el malo de la historia en lugar de la víctima. Da igual que su defensa acerca de que había estado bajo la influencia de la maldición Imperius lo hubiera liberado la primera vez. No, porque todos siempre han pensado mal de él por la única razón de que tiene creencias diferentes a la de los demás. No es ningún crimen pensar mal de los sangre suc… de los magos y brujas hijos de muggles― por lo menos se contuvo y tenía que culpar a Hermione de ello aunque a ojos de Dumbledore y Snape esa rectificación no pareció haberlos cogido por sorpresa―. En serio, las estadísticas dejan bien claro que un ínfimo porcentaje de ellos resulta ser capaz de convertirse en un medio decente mago o bruja. Y sí, lo mismo podría decirse de los sangre limpia pero la diferencia estriba en que es nuestro mundo, nacimos aquí mientras que ellos… ¡olvídelo! Estamos desviándonos del tema.

―Muy bien. El tema es que la defensa de tu padre no se sostiene al haber actuado en segundo año provocando los sucesos que a punto estuvieron por matar a la joven señorita Weasley y a Harry.

Snape no pudo estar más orgulloso cuando Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente al escuchar el nombre de Harry. La ira y desprecio evidentes en tan inocente gesto.

―Sí, _Harry_. Todo gira alrededor de Potter, ¿verdad? No solo le _regaló_ la Copa de las Casas en primer año sino que siempre lo anda cuidando y protegiendo ignorando a los demás porque no somos Harry Potter. Si vamos a acudir a los sucesos de segundo año creo recordar que esa Weasley cometió acciones que a punto estuvieron de tener consecuencias mortales, si no se cuentan las aves muertas.

―Desgraciadamente la señorita Weasley cometió dichas acciones bajo la influencia de…― Dumbledore quedó en silencio observando para Draco como si lo viera por primera vez con nuevos ojos―. Sí, muy bueno, Draco. Si la señorita Weasley actuaba bajo la influencia del diario de Tom quiere decir que tu padre también podía estar actuando de igual manera.

Draco no tenía idea de qué se trataba dicho "diario de Tom" pero sospechaba que se trataba del libro que había visto como su padre le colocaba en el caldero de Ginny. Esa tenía que ser la respuesta que había estado buscando para explicar el comportamiento de su padre y como mudó del inicio de sus estudios a segundo año en el que se volvió bastante más arisco. Sobre todo fue cuando trajo a colocación el origen muggle de Hermione.

―Mi padre es inocente y ha sido encerrado en Azkaban.

―Muy bien, si tu padre es inocente en estos momentos estar en Azkaban es más seguro para él, Draco. En cambio los que se encuentran en peligro sois tu madre y tú pues Voldemort no es de los que toleran muy bien el fracaso. Sobre todo el ajeno y que estropea sus planes.

Cinco años en Hogwarts. Solo había necesitado uno para saber cómo funcionaba Albus Dumbledore y por eso Draco sabía que no había sido traído aquí para hablar de su padre, o de su madre, o de él mismo sino que había otro motivo. Y tratándose de Dumbledore ese motivo tenía nombre y apellido: Harry Potter.

―¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

La pregunta directa cogió, ligeramente, por sorpresa a Dumbledore.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo de ti, Draco?

―Nunca he sido llamado a su despacho, profesor. En cinco años ni una sola vez a pesar de que estoy seguro de que sabe bastante acerca de lo que he hecho durante todo ese tiempo, claro que lo mismo iría por Potter y los suyos pero a él siempre le ha dejado hacer. Supongo que siempre tiene cosas mejores que hacer que tratar con simples asuntos de críos.

Dumbledore se reclinó cómodamente en su asiento riendo ligeramente.

―Nunca he considerado simples los asuntos de mis alumnos, Draco. Pero sí, es cierto que te he llamado porque tengo algo que pedirte aunque en primer lugar voy a ofrecerte mi protección, y la de la Orden del Fénix, a ti y a tu familia. Y en segundo lugar pedirte que te unas a nuestro bando. Sabes muy bien a dónde se dirige el camino en el que te encuentras y tú no eres ningún asesino, Draco.

No, no lo era. Solo de pensar en matar a alguien, en arrancarle la vida de su cuerpo, le producía nauseas a Draco pero, al mismo tiempo, las manipulaciones tan discretas de Dumbledore le producían una reacción semejante.

―Cuanta amabilidad por su parte pero no puedo evitar pensar que todas sus buenas acciones vienen acompañadas de un precio. Usted quiere algo de mí, ¿o estaría dispuesto a ofrecernos su protección sin recibir lo que sea que quiere de mí?― la insidiosa pregunta de Draco se ganó la aprobación, por partes, de Snape y Dumbledore ambos por motivos opuestos.

Dumbledore parecía estar pensándoselo muy seriamente y aunque era cierto que estaba pensando en el asunto que estaba relacionado con Draco, también se había puesto a pensar seriamente en otro bien diferente ante los comentarios ofrecidos por Draco con respecto al motivo de la inocencia de su padre, Lucius Malfoy.

―Es cierto que tengo algo importante que pedirte pero tu respuesta no influye en nada en mi petición de ofreceros protección a tu familia, Draco. Porque si no quieres ayudarnos lo único que hará es cambiar nuestro lugar de reunión, nada más. En cambio si decides ayudarnos querrá decir que puedes ganarte nuestra confianza.

―Oh, ¿entraría en su querida Orden del Fénix o primero tendría que pasar por el Ejército de Dumbledore?― se burló Draco.

―Eso dependería de tu actitud y si en verdad quisieras formar parte de nuestro grupo, Draco. Voy a contarte qué es lo que quiero de ti. Sabes acerca de la muerte de Sirius Black pero no estoy seguro de si conoces la relación que guardaba con Harry.

―Su padrino― dijo Malfoy impasible.

―Vaya, está claro que tu padre te ofrecía bastante información― y no podía evitar preguntarse el motivo para ello.

―Porque confía en mí. Algo que, por los vacíos de información que he podido comprobar que poseía Potter usted no lo hacía del todo al no ser capaz de adelantarse a las posibles reacciones que tendría con dichos conocimientos. ¿Qué tiene que ver Black con todo esto?

―En el testamento de Sirius está indicado que le ha dejado todas sus posesiones a Harry― Malfoy no pudo evitar rodar los ojos―. Y oro aparte se incluyen todos y cada uno de sus bienes entre los que se encuentra una casa muy particular.

―Así que todo es por esa casa. Ya era hora, ¿y qué tiene que ver conmigo si se la dejado a Potter?

―Verás, la tradición de la familia Black…

―Establece que la casa se transmita por línea directa al próximo varón apellidado Black― Malfoy rompió en carcajadas que duraron su buen tiempo hasta que logró, finalmente, controlarse―. En verdad no hay nadie como mi madre.

―¿Podrías explicarte, Draco?― le pidió Dumbledore.

―No, mejor continúe usted con su relato― le respondió con un gesto de la mano que no resultó bien aceptado por los anteriores directores que hicieron oír su molestia.

―No sucede nada― les tranquilizó―. Como iba diciendo, ah, sí, el hermano de Sirius, Regulus Black, murió antes que él y ninguno tuvo hijos para legar sus bienes por lo que, aunque en el testamento está claramente indicado su deseo de dejarle la casa a Harry, existe una mínima posibilidad de que exista algún hechizo o sortilegio que asegure la herencia de un sangre limpia por lo que es muy probable que la casa pase al pariente vivo de más edad, que se trataría de su prima Bellatrix Lestrange.

Malfoy se encontraba de lo más relajado en su asiento, despreocupado.

―Pero ha llamado por mí porque… _de alguna manera_ se ha enterado de que mi madre ha mantenido el apellido Black conmigo como segundo apellido.

―Draco Malfoy Black. En verdad tu madre actuó de una manera muy inteligente y sin llamar prácticamente la atención de nadie para lograrlo, Draco. En efecto, eres el varón Black de mayor edad por ser el único pero debemos asegurarnos de que así sea y que Bellatrix no tenga acceso a esa casa.

―¿En serio se esconden en casa de Sirius? Si se supone que las casas de cada uno de ustedes serían los primeros lugares donde irían a buscarles.

―Por eso mismo los lugares más importantes se protegen, Draco. Estoy en lo cierto al decir que Malfoy Manor tiene unas protecciones comparables a Hogwarts o Gringotts, ¿verdad, Draco?

Poder tener a salvo a su madre, y a su padre además de tenerlo fuera de Azkaban, y lo único que tenía que hacer era lo más lógico para un slytherin, un Malfoy o, para ser más exactos, para Draco Malfoy. Hacer lo que fuera necesario para mantenerse con vida.

―Muy bien, usted gana. Acepto su propuesta.

―No, Draco. Tú y tu familia ganáis.

Siempre tenía que tener la última palabra para molestia de Draco.

―Sí, lo que usted diga. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? Puedo cederle los derechos de la casa, cuando sepa de cuál se trata, claro está.

Dumbledore negó complacido.

―No, no hace falta que nos la cedas, Draco, si es que te pertenece, con tal de permitirnos continuar usándola como nuestro cuartel general. Puedo asegurarte que no os molestaremos.

La sonrisa burlona de Draco se esfumó lentamente hasta desaparecer por completo.

―¿Disculpe?

―Ahí es donde os reubicaréis, Draco. Tú y tu familia viviréis en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place tanto si resultas ser su poseedor como si resulta que Harry realmente la heredó. De lo contrario no hay nada de qué preocuparse porque os encontraremos un lugar donde quedaros.

Demasiadas posibilidades. Lo mejor era acabar con la incertidumbre cuanto antes.

―¿Qué quiere que haga?― le preguntó Draco ahora más seriamente.

―Verás, si resulta que has heredado la casa, también habrás heredado…― agitando su varita y se escuchó un "¡crac!" que anunció la aparición de un elfo doméstico ataviado con unos mugrientos harapos―… a Kreacher.

Tanto Malfoy como el propio Kreacher mostraban, salvando las diferencias, idénticos rostros que reflejaban su propia confusión pero muy pronto el elfo doméstico se había olvidado de sus protestas y quejas, pues pensaba que Dumbledore lo iba a llevar ante Harry para comprobar si se trataba de su nuevo amo, y ahora mismo daba gracias por poder servir al joven Malfoy heredero de la familia Black de igual manera que había servido anteriormente al resto de la familia, Bellatrix y Narcisa incluidas. Por supuesto que, de los dos, Draco era el que se encontraba más capacitado para poder llevar esta situación con más entereza.

―Esto no servirá para nada― sentenció directamente―. Está claro que aquí, Kreacher― para no saber su nombre con tanto "Kreacher cumplirá todas las órdenes del joven Malfoy" y "Kreacher servirá al joven Malfoy"―, obedecerá cualquiera que sea mi orden por lo que no podremos saber si realmente me obedece por ser el nuevo dueño de la casa o porque sigue siendo un fiel sirviente de la familia Black.

Ahí Malfoy tenía un buen punto a su favor.

―Entonces lo que debes hacer es darle una orden que no obedecería.

Draco negó de manera condescendiente.

―¿Es qué no le escucha? Lo que resultaría imposible incluso estando sordo. Sirve fielmente a la familia Black así que obedecerá cualquier tipo de orden, quiera o no hacerlo. Un ejemplo― dijo Malfoy antes de coger una hoja del escritorio de Dumbledore para anotar algo, usando también una pluma del director, y tras doblarla un par de veces se la entregó a Kreacher―. Escúchame bien, Kreacher, quiero que le lleves esta nota a Hermione Granger.

La incredulidad dejó mudó a Kreacher antes de romper dicho silencio con palabras de desprecio hacia la muchacha.

―¡Nunca― le advirtió Malfoy―, nunca jamás vuelvas a faltarle al respeto a Hermione Granger! ¿Lo has entendido, Kreacher?

El tono y la autoridad que exhalaba la voz de Draco dejaban clara su ascendencia como Malfoy y Black en cada gota de su sangre. Toda protesta por parte de Kreacher murió en sus labios mientras sus ojos parecían ver más allá de la figura de Draco perdiéndose en los recuerdos de su memoria.

―Kreacher lo ha entendido, amo Malfoy. Kreacher es un mal siervo que se atrevió a hablar mal de alguien que goza de su cercanía. No volverá a suceder nunca más― le prometió Kreacher recogiendo la nota de la que le hizo entrega Draco―. Ahora mismo cumpliré con su orden, amo.

Un "¡crac!" y Kreacher había partido dejando el despacho en silencio. Ni siquiera Draco se había esperado algo así.

―¿Cuál es su opinión al respecto, profesor?― le preguntó Draco a un silencioso Snape que parecía estar reviviendo una parte más que significativa del pasado, de su pasado―. ¿Sucede algo?

Ciertamente no había visto mal y que Draco hubiera traído a colocación a Hermione lo decía todo, además del asunto de hacerla respetar. Con eso había llegado a dar un paso que el propio Snape en su día había sido incapaz de realizar. Tal vez la historia fuera cíclica pero Draco podría llegar a demostrar que no tiene por qué repetirse.

―Yo diría que lo más sencillo sería realizar el encantamiento _Fidelio_ y poner a Draco como el Guardián Secreto y si funciona, si quedamos aislados del número 12 de Gimmauld Place, quiere decir que sí ha heredado la casa.

Una lógica irrefutable.

―Muy bien pensado, Severus― en este momento regresó, junto a un "¡crac!" que lo anunciaba, Kreacher―. Bienvenido.

El elfo doméstico se mordió la lengua, literalmente hablando, para no responderle a Dumbledore y se dirigió hacia Draco ofreciéndole una nota.

―La…― "sangre sucia" quedó enroscado en la lengua de Kreacher al ver para los rostros de los tres magos presentes en el despacho―… _señorita_ Granger me dio una respuesta para usted, amo Malfoy.

―Muy bien, Kreacher. Buen trabajo.

Los grandes ojos azulados de Kreacher se mostraron cristalinos por unas lágrimas que para su propia sorpresa empezaron a caer por sus arrugadas facciones. Hacía tanto tiempo que un amo le agradecía realmente por un trabajo bien realizado.

―No hace falta que me agradezca, amo Malfoy. Kreacher está muy feliz de poder servir nuevamente al más reciente miembro de la antigua Casa de los Bl…― las palabras, en esta ocasión, no quedaron ahogadas por un intento de falta de respeto sino por ver como Malfoy le apuntó con su varita―, ¿amo?

―No te lo tomes como no lo es, Kreacher. Si eres un siervo de la Casa de los Black deberás representarlos también… y dudo mucho que esos harapos definan al apellido Black― con un movimiento de su varita transfiguró los harapos de Kreacher en lo que era una túnica simple pero impoluta―. Esto es otra cosa. Ahora sí que ya puedes retirarte, Kreacher. Una última cosa. Estoy seguro de que Sirius no se molestó mucho en tener adecentada la casa pero yo, en cambio, prefiero tener un hogar libre de polvo y suciedad.

Kreacher le ofreció tal reverencia que a punto estuvo de tocar el suelo con su cabeza.

―Limpiaré toda la casa, amo. Kreacher tendrá lista la ancestral Casa de los Black para cuando usted nos obsequie con su presencia.

―Eso espero, Kreacher. A mi madre le gusta aún mucho menos la suciedad.

Finalmente Kreacher entró en llanto al escuchar que su antigua ama Narcisa Black, Malfoy hoy en día, también acudiría al número 12 de Gimmauld Place. Tal vez, solo tal vez porque soñar era gratis, la antigua Casa de los Black volvería a ser lo que había sido antaño. Solo el tiempo lo diría.

―Kreacher no le defraudará, amo Malfoy. Ni tampoco a 'Miss Cissy'.

A punto estuvo Draco de que se le dislocase la mandíbula al tratamiento que Kreacher le ofreció a su madre Narcisa. Ni siquiera recordaba a su padre llamarla de otra forma que no fuera por su nombre. Por suerte sabía controlar sus reacciones y no quedó como un idiota ahí plantado con la boca abierta de par en par.

―Puedes partir― una reverencia más junto a lustrosas palabras precedieron al "¡crac!" con el que Kreacher desapareció del despacho―. Bueno, ¿para cuándo ese encantamiento _Fidelio_?

―――――

A Hermione casi le había dado un ataque cuando se le había aparecido Kreacher en su dormitorio, por fortuna no se estaba cambiando o algo por el estilo. Aunque su sorpresa fue mayor al recibir la nota proveniente de Malfoy, quien era tratado como amo por Kreacher, para irritación de Hermione.

"_¿Querrás visitarme durante este verano?"_

No pudo evitar negar divertida como la misiva de Draco carecía de una dirección pero era algo nimio pues siendo Kreacher quien se la había traído eso solo quería decir que… ¿Draco estaría en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place? ¿Cómo podía ser eso? ¿Qué significaba su presencia ahí? Con tan poco Malfoy había logrado llenarla de una ingente cantidad de preguntas que Hermione sabía muy bien que no recibirían respuestas por parte del slytherin hasta el día en el que se volvieran a encontrar. En verdad este verano tenía mejor pinta de cómo había comenzado con la muerte de Sirius.

"_Tenlo por seguro."_

―――――

Dumbledore y Snape vieron como se cerraba la puerta tras Draco luego de habérsele implantado la dirección del número 12 de Grimmauld Place convirtiéndole en el "Guardián del Secreto". A ellos ya se lo había revelado y tenía órdenes de hacer lo propio con el resto de integrantes de la Orden del Fénix y familiares que participan con el grupo.

―¿Te has fijado, Severus?― le preguntó Dumbledore con ese tintineo especial en sus ojos.

―Es cierto. Draco tiene razón. Durante todos estos años Lucius había mantenido un perfil bajo y aunque pudiera parecer que lo hacía para no levantar sospechas también puede responder a porque se encontraba libre de la influencia del señor Tenebroso por lo que, parece ser, que ciertamente se trataba de uno de ellos y Potter, como no podía ser de otra forma, lo ha destruido incluso sin saber de qué se trataba― esto último lo dijo con cierto malestar personal.

―¿Qué? Oh, el diario de Tom. Sí, sí, parece ser que se trataba de un horrocrux y que fue capaz de manipular a Lucius. Me parece que es algo que merece ser investigado para aclarar su situación real, pero yo me refería a otra cosa. En verdad la historia tiende a repetirse pero, en ocasiones, cambia ligeramente.

Draco y Hermione.

―Esos dos críos no saben lo que están haciendo. Lo peligrosa que resulta la senda que han elegido recorrer.

―Por eso estamos los adultos, Severus. Para ayudarles en su camino― le recordó Dumbledore―. Draco parece haber dado un paso adelante y aceptado a la señorita Granger en su totalidad.

―Pero si no logramos derrotarle para bien estos sentimientos serán la perdición de ambos― fue el turno de Snape para recordarle a Dumbledore.

―Entonces continuemos buscando las piezas que causarán su caída final a manos de Harry.

―――――

Hermione había recibido la, inesperada, visita de Draco para _revelarle_ la localización del número 12 de Grimmauld Place y así poder ir de visita, además de participar, lo mínimo que les dejaban, en las reuniones de la Orden. Por supuesto que no pudo acudir mediante la Aparición, puesto que como menor aún no se le permitía, además de que se suponía que no sabía realizarla, y la casa de los padres de Hermione no tenían su chimenea conectada a la red Flu, a pesar de las insistencias por parte de la muchacha. De esta manera Malfoy acudió con la ayuda de Kreacher quien sí podía aparecerse sin problema alguno.

La joven gryffindor no podía decidir qué la había sorprendido más, si el que Kreacher llevase una ropa decente en lugar de aquellos otros harapos, que fuera ligeramente amable con ella, lo que se resumía en que no la insultaba en absoluto, o que Draco le hubiera revelado la localización susurrándosela al oído de una manera que logró ponerle el vello de la nuca en punta, además de sufrir un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

No se despidió sino que le dedicó una penetrante mirada que terminó por turbar a la pobre Hermione quien pudo soltar el aliento que había estado aguantando hasta que aquellos dos se desaparecieron. Al tocarse las mejillas con el dorso de sus manos sintió todo el calor que emitían al tenerlas encendidas y solo esperaba que esto hubiera ocurrido tras la partida de Malfoy y no en su presencia… sobre todo no cuando le susurró al oído rozándole la oreja con sus labios…

―Lo hizo a propósito esa… sierpe.

―――――

Este verano fue uno de los más nerviosos para Hermione por varios motivos bien diferentes pues por un lado tenía la espera por la nota de sus TIMOS, ante lo que ya se esperaba un fracaso monumental, y por otro el pasar las vacaciones con sus amigos en La Madriguera manteniendo una nerviosa espera para poder ir a visitar a Malfoy en su nueva casa. A pesar de que Dumbledore les había explicado a todos la nueva situación de la familia Malfoy, con Draco en particular, a muy pocos les hizo mucha gracia, varias de sus dolientes burlas estaban muy frescas en las memorias de la mayoría además de toda la lista de acciones en contra de ellos durante los años pasados. En realidad solo parecía ser Hermione la única que realmente estaba dispuesta a darle esa oportunidad a Malfoy por lo que no le extrañó que ninguno de sus amigos estuviera de lo más emocionado por pasarse por el número 12 de Grimmauld Place en un futuro cercano. Ron incluso señaló que para soportar a Malfoy y Kreacher tenía de sobra con los gnomos del jardín. Hermione fue la única que no se rió ante aquello.

La llegada de los resultados de los TIMOS aligeró algo la tensión, y liberó a Hermione de tan pesada carga de nervios, y así pudo tener el tiempo libre para poder enviarle una nota a una de las pocas personas que sabía que podría llevarla hasta Grimmauld Place sin reaccionar como si hubiera pedido ir de visita a la casa de Voldemort para tomar unas pastas con té.

―Muchas gracias por traerme, Tonks.

―Por favor, Hermione, no tienes nada que agradecer― le quitó importancia la joven auror―. La verdad es que yo también tengo curiosidad por ver qué ha sucedido ahí dentro desde que mi tía y primo se han hecho cargo de la casa. Cuando se lo dije a mi madre se quedó petrificada durante un buen rato y luego dejó el cuarto sin mediar palabra.

Eso no parecía sonar bien.

―¿Y eso es bueno o malo?― preguntó Hermione.

Tonks se rió encogiéndose de hombros.

―Lo siento pero a mí no me preguntes. ¿Quieres llamar?― le preguntó señalando la puerta con un gesto de la cabeza solo para trastabillar en los escalones y golpear la puerta con la cabeza―. Olvídalo― le dijo mientras se frotaba la zona golpeada.

―¿Estás bien?

―Créeme cuando te digo que me he golpeado muchísimo peor, y de maneras más vergonzosas que esta― le quitó importancia Tonks justo antes de que la puerta se abriera para dejar paso a…

―Oh, buenas tardes, Kreacher― le saludó Hermione con una generosa y sincera sonrisa que parecía brillar con luz propia al comprobar que Kreacher seguía llevando aquella túnica―. Veníamos a ver a Malfoy… eh, ¿Malfoys?― el rostro confuso de Hermione contrastaba con el de diversión de Tonks―. Quiero decir que yo vine a ver a Draco Malfoy… ¿una ayudita, Tonks?

―Buenas tardes. Venimos a ver a mi tía y primito― le explicó Tonks a Kreacher quien no dejaba de examinar al auror de pies a la cabeza prestando algo más de atención a aquel color rosa chicle de su pelo.

―Pueden pasar. Mis amos están esperándolos― esto hizo que regresaran los nervios de Hermione, por mucho que no se hubiera ido muy lejos―. Hagan el favor de seguirme.

Las dos muchachas entraron en el vestíbulo de la casa que apenas lograron reconocer debido a la falta de polvo y suciedad y total abandono pues en su lugar se encontraron con una casa completamente nueva o, tal vez, como había sido en sus años más gloriosos. Otra cosa que las sorprendió fue el silencio proveniente del retrato de la señora Black a pesar de que las cortinas se encontraban corridas y las estaba observando con sus penetrantes ojos. Ni una sola palabra, más bien insulto, fue dirigido a Hermione o Tonks para que, finalmente, las cortinas se cerraron.

―Eso ha sido raro― susurró Hermione.

―¿Sabes lo qué es más raro?― le preguntó a Hermione quien negó con la cabeza―. Que no me haya tropezado con el perchero al entrar― dijo Tonks con una sonrisa.

Aunque a Hermione le sorprendió más el no encontrarse con aquella fila de cabezas de elfos domésticos en la pared pero no se atrevió a preguntarle a Kreacher qué había sido de ellos por miedo a molestarlo y retroceder los buenos pasos que la relación entre ellos había avanzado.

Ahora que podía ver la casa en perfectas condiciones a Hermione le parecía de una gran belleza, con sus colores y el papel pintado, ¡qué se movía! aunque por lo menos no te mareaba, ofreciendo un aspecto que jamás hubiera podido imaginar tras pasar su tiempo en este lugar cuando se encontraba desolado y abandonado.

―La señorita Hermione Granger y la sobrina de mi ama, Nymphadora Tonks, están aquí, señorita Cissy.

La voz de Kreacher, ¿o fue el crujir de dientes de Tonks al escuchar su nombre completo?, trajo de regreso a Hermione quien se encontró bajo el umbral de la puerta que daba a un amplio salón que no le resultaba conocido, o podía ser que no lo reconocía con su nuevo aspecto. Así apenas pudo percatarse del trato tan familiar que tenía Kreacher con Narcisa.

―Muchas gracias, Kreacher― le agradeció Narcisa Malfoy quien, dejando sobre una mesilla un libro, bastante grueso, se puso en pie para recibir a sus dos invitadas―. No os quedéis ahí, queridas. Por favor, pasad.

―Kreacher traerá el té y las pastas cuando se lo ordene, ama.

La sonrisa de Narcisa podía verse reflejado en sus ojos haciéndola ver muy joven, aparte de verse ya de por sí mucho más joven de lo que su edad decía. Para nada se asemejaba a la Narcisa Malfoy que Hermione había conocido durante la final del mundial de quidditch.

―Eres un cielo, Kreacher. Ya puedes retirarte.

Sorpresa tras sorpresa. Hermione vio como Kreacher le ofreció a Narcisa, y también a Tonks y a ella misma, una reverencia de lo más formal y educada que para nada se asemejaba a la exageración con la que a punto estaban de tocar con la cabeza en el suelo. Hablando de cabezas… Hermione no veía por ninguna parte a Draco.

―Tomad asiento― les ofreció Narcisa―. Mírate, niña, ya no eres esa chiquilla escuálida que tiraba todo a su paso.

Hermione había aprendido que la madre de Tonks y hermana de Narcisa, y Bellatrix, Andrómeda Black había sido apartada de la familia por haberse casado con un mago hijo de muggles por lo que le extrañaba que pudiera tener conocimiento de la infancia de su sobrina. Más le sorprendió que la hubiera recibido con un par de besos en la mejilla. Hermione palideció ante la idea de recibir ella también dicha bienvenida.

―Bueno, sobre lo de tirar las cosas no sabría decirte yo, tita― Tonks se fijó hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de Narcisa―. Me gusta el color… ¡ah! Y creo que será mejor que le recuerdes a Kreacher que no me gusta que me digan Nymphadora.

―La verdad es que no entiendo todo el trabajo que las madres sufrimos por encontrarle un buen nombre a nuestros hijos para que luego renieguen con tanto entusiasmo de ellos― Tonks rodó los ojos dejándose caer en un sillón acomodándose recogiendo las piernas sobre el cojín. Esto dejó la atención de Narcisa dirigida hacia una nerviosa Hermione―. Finalmente tengo la oportunidad de conocer como Merlín manda a la famosa Hermione Granger.

Hermione no pudo evitar un sonrojo de vergüenza.

―Eh, yo no diría que soy famosa― logró decir Hermione en voz baja.

―A mis oídos lo eres, querida. De tantas veces que mi hijo te traía a conversación te encuentras al mismo nivel que Pociones, quidditch y los dulces. Una servidora aparte, por supuesto― bromeó antes de echarle un vistazo detallado a Hermione quien le lanzó una mirada de socorro a Tonks quien, para desesperación de Hermione, se lo estaba pasando en grande viéndola en aquella situación―. Inteligencia y belleza― enumeró con una sonrisa ladina―. Tal vez no fuera solo molestia por su parte para parecer tan obsesionado contigo, querida.

―Por favor, puede llamarme Hermione.

―Un nombre interesante, ¿Ovidio o Shakespeare?― le preguntó Narcisa dejando atónita a Hermione―. No te sorprendas tanto, Hermione, "Hay más cosas en el cielo y la tierra, Horacio, que las que sospecha tu filosofía"― le citó a la sorprendida Hermione―. Deberías prestar algo más de atención al cuidado de tu imagen.

Y esto era un cambio de tema brutal.

―No es que no lo haga sino que me resulta agotador tratar con mi cabello― porque siempre que se le mencionaba su imagen sus indómitos rizos encabezaban la lista―. No quiera saber la cantidad de poción alisadora que tuve que usar durante el Baile de Navidad de cuarto año en Hogwarts.

―Solo te digo una cosa, Hermione. No debes centrarte únicamente en un tema porque por muy buena bruja que puedas llegar a ser terminarás encarnando al cliché que los muggles tienen de ellas. Además de que así comenzó mi hermana Bella y ya deberías saber cómo ha terminado.

―Loca― dijo Tonks.

―Eso también pero la locura se encuentra tanto en su interior como en su exterior― puntualizó Narcisa antes de dirigirse a Hermione directamente―. Mi hermana también fue considerada la bruja de mayor talento, Hermione. Claro que tú tienes buenas compañías y amigos que no permitirán que te pierdas.

Y hablando de perdidos.

―¿Y mi primito?― preguntó Tonks antes de emocionarse cuando apareció sobre la mesita a su lado una bandeja con té y pastas personalizadas para ella―. Genial.

―Estará terminando de arreglarse. Se le pasó el tiempo ocupado con algo que está haciendo, o estudiando, o jugando, no tengo idea de a qué se dedica pero Kreacher le fue a avisar cuando llegasteis.

―¿Estudiando?― por alguna razón Hermione lo ponía en duda―. Ah, y mi nombre viene por "El cuento de Invierno" de Shakespeare. No me imaginaba que ya estaría preparándose para los ÉXTASIS.

Narcisa no se contuvo ante aquello y se rió como si hubiera escuchado un buen chiste de parte de Hermione.

―No creo que se trate de ello. Tranquila que ya aparecerá pronto pues no es de los que pierden mucho tiempo arreglándose. No sé cómo lo hace pero no parece necesitarlo.

―Puefh afhí― dijo Tonks con la boca llena de pastas cambiando su cabello a una larga melena rubia trenzada.

La mirada recriminatoria de Narcisa dejaba claro que no le gustaba esa falta de modales por muy informal que la situación fuera.

―A diferencia de ti, Draco nunca ha usado sus poderes metamorfos. Bueno, más allá de su aspecto habitual pero eso es normal debido a que siempre ha tenido a su padre como su modelo…

―¿Malfoy también es un metamorfomago?― preguntó Hermione sin darse cuenta de que había interrumpido a Narcisa aunque, por lo que podía verse, esta no pareció molesta por ello.

―Los poderes metamórficos son un rasgo distintivo de la familia Black aunque, a pesar de los años, nadie ha podido averiguar la manera en que se transmiten pues hay veces que se saltan no una sino varias generaciones y en otras todos sus miembros los obtienen― le explicó Narcisa con total naturalidad mientras se servía una taza de té, en realidad la tetera lo servía por sí sola.

La pregunta se había formado apenas tuvo conocimiento de esta nueva información y no resistió mucho en la punta de su lengua.

―¿Y cuál es entonces el color original del cabello de Malfoy?

―Buena pregunta― dijo una voz a espaldas de Hermione.

La muchacha no pudo evitar reaccionar poniéndose colorada al haber sido pillada realizando una pregunta tan personal sobre su persona. Rubor que no hizo sino intensificarse cuando se volvió para mirarle directamente.

―Granger.

Draco vestía una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro a juego con el chaleco y lo que a primera vista parecían unos zapatos negros pero que resultaron ser unas deportivas. El vestuario realzaba el contraste con su cabello rubio platino haciéndole verse, si fuera posible, aún más atractivo. A Hermione se le cerró la garganta.

―Malfoy― logró saludarle aunque con una voz que casi no se le reconocía.

Una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en los labios de Tonks ajena a que una muy semejante, familiar, también se había formado, aunque de una manera mucho más discreta, en los labios de Narcisa.

―¿Pero qué es esto?― se quejó Tonks―. Os conocéis desde hace casi seis años y aún no os llamáis por vuestros nombres. Yo diría que ese sería un buen paso para dejar atrás esos malos recuerdos del pasado.

Draco ladeó el rostro dedicándole a Tonks una intensa mirada que terminó formando una media sonrisa en los labios del slytherin.

―Tienes mucha razón,… _Nymphadora_― dijo haciendo hincapié en el nombre de su prima.

Tonks cerró los ojos tratando de contenerse a sabiendas de que ella misma se lo había buscado aunque sí que rumió la palabra necia unas cuantas veces antes de ahogarla con más pastas y un buen trago de té en recuerdo de su madre por haberle puesto semejante nombre.

―Modales, Draco― le advirtió Narcisa―. ¿No piensas atender a tu invitada?

―Mis disculpas, madre. En realidad, y así evitar molestaros, venía para invitar a Granger a mi dormitorio― la calma con la que lo había dicho lo hacía aún más sugestivo.

―¡Uuu!

A lo que no ayudaba en nada las intervenciones, aún más sugestivas, por parte de Tonks, a las que había que sumar ese movimiento, ¿alguien dijo sugestivo?, de sus cejas. Del todo normal y esperado que Hermione se ruborizase hasta la punta de sus orejas pero, y a pesar de todo, no encontraba excusa alguna para negarse a acompañar a Malfoy a su dormitorio. En serio, ¿Hermione Granger yendo al dormitorio de Draco Malfoy? Deberían existir miles de motivos coherentes para poder negarse a ello y aún así no encontraba ni uno solo.

―¿A tu… dormitorio?― logró preguntarle tragando cada palabra con dificultad.

―Salvo que aún quieras hablar con Granger, madre.

Narcisa negó sin perder la sonrisa en sus labios.

―Estoy segura que ya tendremos tiempo para hablar con calma en el futuro. Además es tu invitada, Draco. Trátala como es debido.

Draco le ofreció una leve reverencia a su madre mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

―No es necesario que me lo digas. Con permiso, madre, Nymph― tal vez no era tan malo tener una prima sobre todo si resultaba tan sencillo meterse con ella―. Por favor, Granger, por aquí.

Hermione, quien aún se encontraba sentada viendo para Malfoy medio embobada, se puso en pie al instante.

―Ah, sí, ahora mismo― por suerte aún tenía modales―. Muchas gracias por su amabilidad, eh, Narcisa. Y por el té y las pastas― añadió a pesar de no haberlo probado.

―Ha sido un agradable placer conocerte mejor, Hermione. Estoy segura de que a Kreacher le gustarán tus palabras.

Cierto, tenía que haber sido Kreacher el encargado del té y las pastas y Hermione ni había probado una sola. Para, medio, arreglarlo, cogió una y mojándola en su taza de té le dio un bocado. Delicioso.

―Sí, le gustará oírlas― añadió Narcisa al ver el rostro satisfecho de Hermione.

―Ah, Tonks. Yo…

Hermione no sabía qué iba a hacer Tonks, ¿esperaría por ella o tendría que buscarse otra manera para poder regresar a La Madriguera?, pero la muchacha pareció darse cuenta de su dilema.

―No tienes de qué preocuparte, Hermione. Estoy segura de que Draco se encargará de llevarte sana y salva de regreso.

―Si así lo quiere― dijo Draco abriendo la puerta del salón con Hermione siguiéndole de cerca―yo no tendré ningún problema para llevarla donde quiera.

―Gracias, Malfoy.

La puerta se cerró dejando a solas a tía y sobrina.

―Resulta tan obvio que no sé cómo lo hacen para poder mantener las distancias― se burló Tonks recuperando su color de pelo rosado.

―Si no fuera porque Hermione parece una muchacha en la que se puede confiar no sé yo si el dejar que Draco la lleve a su dormitorio pudiera ser una buena idea. Salazar sabe que Pansy nunca lo ha visitado sin supervisión.

Tonks se rió libremente.

―No sé yo, tita. Conozco un poco a Hermione y me parece a mí que es de esas chicas amables de las que se debe tener cuidado― dijo ahogando las risas.

Narcisa negó con la cabeza en gesto resignado.

―Bueno, supongo que será algo que viene con el apellido Malfoy.

Aquello captó el interés de Tonks.

―¿Es qué eras tú también de las preocupantes chicas tranquilitas?

La mirada de soslayo que le dirigió Narcisa era suficiente respuesta pero Tonks quería mucho más.

―Detalles, tita.

―――――

¿Cómo había llegado Hermione a esta situación? No es que se tratase de una, digamos que, preocupante, pero sí inesperada para lo que había sido la _relación_ entre ellos dos durante los últimos años. Claro está que todo cambió durante las últimas semanas de curso y eso que todo podía haber ido para peor.

―No sabía que tú también eras un metamorfomago, Malfoy― dijo Hermione en un intento por aliviar el momento pero incluso a sus propios oídos había sonado de lo más forzado.

―¿Cómo ibas a poder saberlo, Granger? No puede decirse que fuéramos cercanos para ello sin contar que nadie fuera de mi familia lo sabe… hasta ahora, ¿o es qué eres parte de mi familia?― lo último se lo preguntó con un tono que la hizo tragar en seco y sin saber muy bien cómo contestarle a pesar de que, en teoría, era una pregunta de respuesta sencilla. Sí, en teoría.

―Eh, yo… me gusta lo que habéis hecho con la casa. Apenas logro reconocerla con tan buen aspecto.

Esto sí era un tema más dúctil.

―Gracias, pero yo apenas he hecho algo. La mayoría es cosa de Kreacher y el resto de elfos domésticos, además de mi madre. Al no poder usar magia para ayudarles tenía que hacerlo… _manualmente_ y tengo la certeza de que sabes muy bien lo útil que eso resulta ser en un trabajo de limpieza como esta casa necesitaba. Y pensar que me queda casi un año para cumplir la mayoría de edad… a diferencia de ti que en unos meses ya podrás usar magia libremente.

Hermione no sabía cómo tomarse aquello, ¿le estaba llamando _vieja_ disimuladamente a pesar que solo se llevaban un año de diferencia? Además estaba la mirada de soslayo que dirigió a las puertas que, como indicaban, habían pertenecido a Sirius y Regulus Black, los fallecidos hermanos Black, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una nueva puerta, nueva en muchos sentidos, cuyo nombre escrito en ella indicaba a quien le pertenecía dicha habitación.

―Tu cuarto― dijo Hermione casi sin aliento.

―Mi cuarto, indeed, Granger― Malfoy se volvió para encarar a Hermione y se le veía algo indeciso. Ligeramente pero indeciso al fin y al cabo―. Verás, tengo algo que quiero decirte pero si algo he aprendido de observarte durante estos años es que todo lo que uno de vosotros sabéis al final también lo saben los otros dos― no hacía faltan nombres porque estaba clarísimo de quién estaba hablando―. Lo que sucede es que no tengo ganas de que nadie, ni esos dos amiguitos tuyos, sepa acerca de lo que quiero decirte, Granger. ¿Lo entiendes?― ¿se había acercado Draco o es que su presencia se hacía tan imponente que Hermione se sentía empequeñecer a su lado?―. Es algo que debe quedar solo para nosotros y para nadie más.

La seriedad con la que se dirigió Malfoy a Hermione logró ponerla algo nerviosa, pero suficiente para ruborizarse ligeramente. Tampoco es que fuera la primera vez que le ocultase algo a sus amigos, ¿verdad?

―No saben lo ocurrido entre nosotros― le dijo Hermione causando que su rubor se encendiera con más intensidad mientras se movía, inconscientemente, hacia Malfoy.

El rostro de Malfoy se acercó tanto que a punto estuvo de rozarse con el de Hermione pero sus labios evitaron el contacto con los de ella para detenerse ante su oreja.

―¿Soy tu secreto, Granger?― le susurró en voz baja a pesar de estar solos en el pasillo.

―¿No soy yo el tuyo, Malfoy?― le devolvió Hermione con el rostro alzado y los ojos cerrados.

Hermione sintió todo su cuerpo temblar cuando los labios de Malfoy besaron los suyos con un simple roce.

―Tal vez no dentro de poco.

La gryffindor abrió los ojos de golpe ante aquellas palabras para encontrarse con un sonrientemente satisfecho Malfoy. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, o resumirlas todas en una sola, pero el slytherin no le dio oportunidad para ello.

―Vamos.

Con esto abrió la puerta de su cuarto, para echarse a un lado y dejarle el paso libre a Hermione, un gesto de educación y caballerosidad que Hermione nunca habría imaginado receptora viniendo de Malfoy, antes de su encuentro durante el curso pasado. Con una inapreciable inclinación de cabeza Hermione pasó al interior del cuarto.

―¡Oh!

No fue su intención pero se le escapó al ver como el cuarto de Draco Malfoy, contrario a la creencia popular debido a su naturaleza slytherin, no estaba marcado por los colores verde y plateado. Colores cálidos y muebles donde predominaba la comodidad y alfombras que prácticamente ocultaban el suelo. Por supuesto que no tenía intención de quedar en evidencia pero por eso mismo es que se le escapó ese "¡oh!" y no lo dijo abiertamente.

―¿Algún problema, Granger?

¿Lo había?

―No, bueno, es que no me esperaba que tu cuarto fuera tan…― Malfoy la instó a continuar con aquella penetrante mirada suya―, tan normal. Armario, estantería― esta no muy grande aunque Hermione estaba segura de que estaba hechizada para poder admitir muchos más libros de los que podían verse a simple vista―, escritorio, mesillas y…― Hermione tragó sonoramente mientras apartaba la vista de aquel mueble.

―Cama― terminó Malfoy por ella―. Puedes decirlo, Granger. Ella no muerde.

¿Cómo iba a poder tranquilizarse si se ponía a decir cosas como esa?

―Sí, ya, y una cama― en estos momentos sí le gustaría tener un cabello más accesible para que los dedos no le quedasen atrapados entre sus rizos al tratar de colocarlos tras la oreja en un gesto que debería resultar una inocente distracción pero en su caso más parecía una trampa para sus dedos―. Bueno, ¿qué es lo que querías de mí, digo, decirme a mí?

Hermione no sabía dónde mirar, aunque sabía donde no hacerlo al evitar el rostro de Malfoy. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decir aquello? Estaba claro que no estaba pensando porque de lo contrario es que algo muy mal debía ir yendo dentro de su cabeza, o de otros de sus órganos.

―Antes necesito hacer algo en primer lugar, Granger― le dijo con esa voz grave, marca de la casa al sisear cual sierpe, mientras eliminaba toda distancia entre ellos.

Hermione reaccionó, ¿cobardemente?, retrocediendo con tan ¿mala suerte? que acabó cayéndose sobre la cama desde donde observaba, impotente, la imponente figura de Malfoy.

―¿Qué-qué tienes que hacer, Malfoy?― logró decir con voz entrecortada.

―… llamar a Kreacher― le respondió jovialmente dejando a la castaña totalmente confundida.

―¿Kreacher?

En ese momento hizo su aparición el elfo doméstico con un "¡crac!" que cogió por sorpresa a Hermione haciéndola pegar un gritito.

―Gracias por acudir, Kreacher― le saludó Malfoy disfrutando de la visión de una avergonzada Hermione que en estos momentos preferiría estar en cualquier otra parte.

―¿Le ocurre algo a la señorita Granger, amo Malfoy?― preguntó Kreacher servicialmente―. ¿Puede hacer Kreacher algo al respecto?

Hermione, a pesar de los nervios, logró ofrecer una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

―No sucede nada, Kreacher. Muchas gracias por tu interés.

Ahora sí que Hermione sentía más curiosidad para lo que fuera que Malfoy quisiera decirle y que necesitaba de la presencia de Kreacher para ello.

―Hoy es el día que te había dicho que llegaría, Kreacher. Me gustaría que le contases la misma historia que me contaste a mí semanas atrás si no te es molestia.

Kreacher negó con vehemencia la cabeza alzando las manos tranquilizadoramente.

―No, amo. No es ninguna molestia para Kreacher contarle la historia a la señorita Granger.

_¿Historia?_― pensó Hermione.

Malfoy se sentó en una de las sillas vacantes que había en su cuarto y que situó frente a Hermione.

―Si quieres puedes tomar asiento antes de empezar a contarla, Kreacher.

El elfo doméstico reprimió el llanto y las lágrimas ante el gesto de Malfoy.

―El amo es muy amable con el pobre Kreacher pero Kreacher está bien de pie― le aseguró asintiendo con la cabeza.

―Muy bien. Como tú quieras entonces. Puedes comenzar cuando estés listo.

Ante los ojos de Kreacher parecían sucederse los recuerdos del elfo doméstico como si los estuviera viviendo en lugar de reviviendo en estos momentos.

―El amo Sirius huyó (¡de buena nos libramos!), porque era muy malvado y le destrozó el corazón a mi ama con sus maneras anárquicas. Pero el amo Regulus tenía dignidad…

Kreacher empezó a contar su relato casi parecía más para sí mismo que para oídos de Malfoy y Hermione quien escuchaba atentamente entre sorprendida y curiosa. En ningún momento interrumpió el relato de Kreacher hasta que este llegó a su final y para entonces Hermione se había quedado sin palabras.

―… porque el amo Regulus le había pro… prohibido decirle a nadie de la fa… familia qué había pa… pasado en la cueva…

Una vez finalizado el relato de Kreacher vio como Malfoy le ofreció un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza, que Hermione vio, y cogió de la cadena que colgaba de su cuello, invisible tras el cuello de su túnica, y al tirar de ella sacó de debajo de la prenda un objeto que no le resultaba desconocido para Hermione. Por haber escuchado hablar de él apenas unos minutos antes durante el relato de Kreacher y porque ella misma lo había llegado a ver, y tocar, el año pasado durante la limpieza general de la casa. Un objeto que nadie había podido abrir y que arrojaron a la basura.

―¡El guardapelo… de Slytherin!― susurró Hermione con asombro, respeto y algo de temor.

―La lealtad debe ser bien recompensada y no he conocido a nadie más leal que Kreacher con Regulus. Por lealtad y por todo el sufrimiento que ha padecido y tras el cual finalmente podrá dar cumplimiento con la última orden de Regulus destruyendo el guardapelo.

Hermione, aún atónita ante lo que había escuchado, preguntó con la poca voz que le salió.

―¿Para qué me lo habéis contado, Malfoy?

Malfoy realizó la misma acción que Kreacher mostrando su propio guardapelo de Slytherin para sorpresa de Hermione. La mirada de Kreacher reflejaba una miríada de sentimientos que pasaban del pavor a la congoja.

―Porque he descubierto algo llevando esto al cuello, Granger.

Hermione paseó su mirada por ambos guardapelos deduciendo lo que había hecho Malfoy y el por qué.

―¿Algo?― repitió sin saber a lo qué podía referirse.

―Exacto. Y confirma mis sospechas acerca de la inocencia de mi padre― esto sí que cogió por sorpresa a Hermione―. Te lo hemos contado porque de los tres eres la más racional y con la que se puede tratar sin crear dificultades innecesarias.

Vale que Harry y Ron podían ser testarudos en ciertos momentos pero eso no implicaba que fueran… sí, lo eran. De acuerdo.

―¿Qué quieres de mí, Malfoy?― le preguntó con seriedad.

―Me gustaría que nos acompañases como apoyo pues tu opinión es de lo más respetada― Hermione sintió algo de vergüenza ante semejante halago pero, siendo sinceros, era la verdad―. Seguro que contigo él será más receptivo a escuchar la historia completa…― pero parecía ser que había algo más.

―Eso no es todo, Malfoy. ¿Qué más quieres de mí?― la manera en que la miró tras esta pregunta la dejó azorada―. Sobre este asunto― añadió para dejar las cosas bien claras.

―Cierta localización de la que tienes constancia, Granger.

_¿?_

―――――

Hermione se apareció de manera conjunta con Kreacher y no era el hecho solo de aparecerse, lo que no se hacía más sencillo tras una primera vez, sino de hacerlo junto a Kreacher cogiéndole de la mano sin que este le gritase, insultase o se molestase por haberle tocado. Ciertamente los sucesos durante este verano, por mediación de Malfoy, habían cambiado, y para bien según la opinión de Hermione, al elfo doméstico quien estaba siendo tratado más como un empleado que un esclavo.

No fue la escena, en apariencia inocente, que se desarrollaba ante los ojos de Hermione, sino la extraña y perturbadora sensación que atravesó a Hermione y que la hizo recordar cuando se colgó del cuello el guardapelo de Slytherin a petición de Malfoy para que ella pudiera entender mejor con que estaban tratando.

―¡Deténgase!― gritó Hermione con gran desesperación―. ¡No lo haga!

No fue solamente el "¡crac!" con que se aparecieron sino la sorpresa de que lo hubieran hecho, sumando el desesperado grito por parte de Hermione, lo que provocó que se le escapara el objeto de sus dedos para caer tintineante sobre el escritorio hasta terminar rodando por el suelo antes de detenerse frente a una asustada Hermione quien no pudo evitar retroceder ante la, en teoría nada amenazadora, cercanía de aquel anillo.

―¿Señorita Granger?― muy pocas veces podía verse a un sorprendido Dumbledore―, ¿Kreacher? ¿Debo suponer que no se encuentran solos y que el señor Malfoy también se encuentra en la escuela?

Solo fue nombrar a Malfoy para que Kreacher recordase sus órdenes una vez hubiera llevado a Hermione hasta el despacho de Dumbledore. A pesar de ello se dirigió a Hermione para avisarle de su partida.

―Kreacher debe acudir con el amo Malfoy, señorita Granger.

―Cierto, ve con él, Kreacher.

Un nuevo "¡crac!" anunció la marcha del elfo doméstico dejando a Hermione a solas con Dumbledore y con muchas explicaciones que darle.

―Buenas tardes, señor profesor, director, señor…― sí, lo admitía, estaba nerviosa pues estas no eran circunstancias normales―; eh, lamento haberlo sobresaltado pero…― Hermione bajó la mirada para encontrarse con aquel anillo que era la primera vez que veía pero que le daba muy malas sensaciones. Muy malas, tenebrosas sensaciones para ser más exactos―, no debería ponerse ese _anillo_, señor.

Hermione no sabía muy bien cómo podría reaccionar Dumbledore, era cierto que se trataba de una persona afable pero lo de interrumpir en su despacho sin avisar y gritarle de aquella manera para salirle luego con una historia que incluso a Hermione, que la conocía, le costaba bastante de…

―Tiene toda la razón, señorita Granger. Debo darle las gracias porque en ocasiones la edad, en lugar de dar sabiduría, ofrece irresponsabilidad. Soy muy consciente del peligro que conlleva ese objeto pero me vi, digamos, cegado por cierta necesidad imperiosa― la cara que puso Hermione le sacó una sonrisa al anciano director de Hogwarts―. Literalmente hablando.

Hermione iba a recoger el anillo pero el recuerdo de lo sentido al llevar el guardapelo al cuello fue suficiente para hacerla cambiar de idea. Lo último que querría era cometer el acto que había impedido que Dumbledore llevara a cabo. Usando su varita recogió el anillo con un _Wingardium leviosa_ para depositarlo sobre el escritorio justo en el instante antes de que Kreacher hiciera acto de aparición junto a Malfoy.

―Buenas tardes, profesor. ¿Me echaste de menos?― preguntó Malfoy con una media sonrisa dejando de lo más confusos a todos los presentes, vivos y retratos―. Me refería a ti, Granger― aclaró con tono condescendiente marcando su sonrisa.

Hermione no sabía si culpar a Malfoy, y sus palabras, o a Dumbledore, y esa chispeante mirada suya, del rubor que encendía su rostro.

―Gracias por aclararlo, Malfoy― le soltó antes de volverse hacia Dumbledore―. Lamentamos mucho esta intrusión, profesor, pero tenemos muy buenos motivos para ello. Malfoy, adelante.

Con un suspiro el slytherin se adelantó hasta el escritorio para sacar, de debajo de su camisa, el guardapelo de Slytherin y dejarlo junto al anillo.

―Estoy seguro de que debía estar buscándolo, ¿no es cierto? La verdad es que no sé muy bien de qué va todo esto pero me parece a mí que nos merecemos una buena, y completa, explicación al respecto.

Dumbledore llevó su mano sobre el guardapelo sintiendo en el roce aquella misma sensación que emanaba del anillo.

―Ah, por cierto― añadió Malfoy―. El guardapelo se ha abierto.

A Hermione se le abrieron tanto los ojos que temieron que pudieran caérseles.

―¿Qué has dicho? ¿Cómo es posible? Nada de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora ha servido para abrirlo y ahora… ¿cómo lo has hecho?

Por un momento pensó en dar una explicación grandilocuente donde quedar como el más brillante e inteligente del lugar pero se dio cuenta de que costaría mucho el mantener dicha historia. Además de que la verdad no estaba tan mal.

―Fue al abrir la entrada a la cámara. Parece ser que de igual manera que esta también reacciona a la lengua _pársel_.

―¿Y tú hablas _pársel_? Ya sé que me dijiste que no había problema pero, ¿cómo es que hablas _pársel_?― le preguntó Hermione incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

―¿Tú no, Granger?― se burló Malfoy―. No, no lo hablo aunque creo tener buenas dotes para ello. Recuerdo en segundo año, durante mi duelo contra Potter cuando detuvo aquella serpiente que invoqué― dijo con orgullo―, habló en _pársel_. "¡Déjale!"― Malfoy habló en _pársel_―. Eso fue lo que dijo.

―¿Te acuerdas de una palabra dicha en _pársel_ de hace unos cinco años?

―Pareces sorprendida, Granger.

―Y es para estarlo, señor Malfoy― habló un impresionado Dumbledore.

―Si usted lo dice, señor― dijo Malfoy para luego señalar al guardapelo―. Las ventanitas se abrieron pero las cerré de inmediato, por suerte ya no hace falta usar el _pársel_ para abrirlo, al fijarme en el ojo que se puede ver en su interior. Además me traje algo que estoy seguro que puede destruirlo sin necesidad de tener que usar un avada prohibido― añadió Malfoy poniendo junto al guardapelo y el anillo un objeto de lo más extraño que Hermione tardó un poco en reconocer pero cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar un estremecimiento ante los recuerdos que la embargaron.

―Un colmillo de basilisco― susurró la muchacha.

―Por lo que sé fue lo que usó Potter para destruir ese peligroso diario en segundo año así que debería servir igualmente con estos otros objetos de idéntica naturaleza, aunque no tenga ni idea de qué pueda tratarse― esto último lo dijo sin apartar su mirada de Dumbledore.

―Parece ser que voy a tener que aclarar ciertos puntos con vosotros dos antes de hablar con Harry.

―Que tragedia― dijo Malfoy con voz monótona y sin sentimiento alguno ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte de Hermione―. Pero ya que la intención es destruir estos objetos me parece a mí que el guardapelo solo debería ser destruido por alguien en concreto― cogiendo nuevamente el colmillo de basilisco se volvió hacia…

―¿Kreacher?― inquirió Hermione.

―Pero Kreacher…― empezó el elfo doméstico solo para ser silenciado por Malfoy con una mirada.

―Regulus te dio una orden, Kreacher― le recordó ofreciéndole el colmillo―. Y esta es tu oportunidad de cumplir finalmente con dicha orden― con tentativo cuidado Kreacher cogió el colmillo―. ¿O no es lo que quieres hacer de verdad?

Cumplir con la última orden que le había dado Regulus. Kreacher apretó con fuerza el colmillo en su mano, pero sin posibilidad alguna de herirse en ella.

―Kreacher quiere cumplir con la orden de su amo. Kreacher destruirá el guardapelo― dijo alzando el colmillo amenazadoramente acercándose al escritorio.

Entonces el guardapelo se abrió y de su interior pudo verse un par de ojos vivos parpadeando, oscuros y de gran belleza como habían sido en el pasado los de Tom Ryddle antes de perder su humanidad. Aquellos ojos se clavaron inmisericordes en los de Kreacher y una voz silbante habló desde el guardapelo.

―_He visto tu corazón y me pertenece._

Kreacher tembló como una hoja al viento ante la frialdad de aquella voz y el recuerdo de su dueño al que recordaba tan bien le dio fuerzas para tratar de clavarle el colmillo.

Los ojos de Ryddle emitieron un fulgor escarlata y de su interior emergió la cabeza de una persona que Kreacher reconoció al instante. Con un chillido retrocedió perdiendo el colmillo que le cayó al suelo de igual manera que lo hicieron sus rodillas hincándose. Se agarraba la cabeza, hundiéndola contra el suelo, atemorizado de alzar la vista y encontrarse con aquel rostro.

―_¿Qué es lo que pretendes, insignificante criatura? Tú que no has podido cumplir una simple orden te atreves a rebajarla pidiéndole ayuda a una sangre sucia y a un traidor a la sangre. Sí, deberías clavar ese colmillo hasta el fondo… ¡pero en tu patético pecho atravesando tu traicionero corazón!_

Hermione temblaba ante el sonido de aquella cruel voz pero logró encontrar la fuerza necesaria para hacerse oír.

―No le escuches, Kreacher. Ese no es Regulus.

―_Eso es, haz caso a tu sangre sucia_― se burló el falso Regulus.

Kreacher temblaba asustado incapaz de aferrarse a un simple jirón de su mente que le ayudase a soportar este momento. Entonces otra voz se hizo escuchar.

―¿Y este quién es, Kreacher?― le preguntó Malfoy.

Y el elfo doméstico se agarró a esa pregunta dejando de atormentándose a sí mismo. Sí, ¿quién era? Kreacher se volvió a levantar temblorosamente pero con decisión con el colmillo bien sujeto en su mano. Por su arrugado rostro caían gruesos lagrimones que se lo bañaban.

―Es… es… es…

Un grito, un lamento, un llanto quebró el aire al tiempo que el colmillo se abalanzó con inusitada velocidad clavándose sin piedad en el guardapelo atravesando el fantasmal rostro y destrozando aquellos ojos escarlatas. Entonces un nuevo y desgarrador grito se impuso al emitido por Kreacher obligando a Hermione a taparse las orejas en un intento por evitar escucharlo.

―Es…Ese no es mi amo Regulus― logró decir finalmente Kreacher cayendo de rodillas agotado cubriéndose el rostro en llanto.

Hermione no había podido evitar ponerse a llorar también.

―No, no lo era. Tu amo estaría… Regulus está orgulloso de ti, Kreacher.

No sabía qué hacer para ayudar a esta pobre criatura que tanto estaba sufriendo, además de que no estaba segura de que su ayuda fuera agradecida pero para sorpresa de Hermione, quien se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, vio como Kreacher arrastró las manos por el suelo hasta alcanzar su pierna y se aferró al pantalón mientras ascendía para terminar entre los brazos de Hermione que lo abrazaba casi acunándolo.

Malfoy finalmente dejó escapar el aire que había estado reprimiendo y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio donde un silencioso Dumbledore había estado presenciando todo.

―¿Y pensaba ponerse ese anillo?― le preguntó Malfoy con obvio sarcasmo.

―En ocasiones actuamos con gran irresponsabilidad, Draco. Debo daros las gracias por haber venido hasta aquí y evitar mi torpeza.

Un agradecimiento por parte de Dumbledore. No estaba mal para empezar.

―Cuando terminen de desahogarse podría explicarnos de qué va realmente todo esto, profesor.

―Me parece una buena idea. ¿Ocurre algo?― le preguntó Dumbledore al ver como Malfoy paseaba su mirada por el escritorio con gesto confundido.

―Tenía entendido de que tenía varios… cachivaches por aquí, algunos de plata según creo, pero…

―Cierto, cierto, digamos que han sido una pérdida aceptable― admitió con total tranquilidad Dumbledore mientras los retratos de varios antiguos directores torcían el gesto no muy de acuerdo.

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos, Kreacher logró recomponerse y aunque se percató de lo que había hecho, el abrazarse con Hermione, no se lo recriminó de ninguna manera e incluso se lo agradeció de manera algo vergonzosa.

―Bien hecho, Kreacher― le felicitó Malfoy viendo como el elfo sacó a la vista la copia del guardapelo que llevaba al cuello.

―Kreacher ha cumplido con la orden de su amo Regulus. Muchas gracias, amo Malfoy, señorita Granger, muchas gracias.

Hermione se puso en pie mientras se secaba sus húmedos ojos.

―Ha sido todo un honor poder ayudarte, Kreacher.

Con una ligera reverencia se dirigió a Malfoy.

―¿Necesita a Kreacer para algo más, amo Malfoy?

―Has hecho mucho más, Kreacher. Puedes regresar a casa que seguro que mi madre necesitará ayuda para alguna cosa.

―Así lo hará Kreacher, amo. Tendrá todo preparado para cuando vuelva a casa.

Con una última reverencia para todos los presentes Kreacher se apareció.

Hermione se abrazó al cuello de Draco desde atrás apoyándose contra él agotada emocionalmente por todo lo sucedido.

―¿Intentando ahogarme con testigos, Granger?― se burló Malfoy.

Para su sorpresa Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de tomar asiento en la única silla que quedaba libre.

―Te lo merecías― le respondió Hermione sin aclarar si hablaba del beso o de ese _ahogamiento_ para luego dirigirse a Dumbledore―. Lamento la espera, profesor.

Dumbledore sonreía muy orgulloso.

―No se preocupe, señorita Granger. Está claro que todo llega a quien sabe esperar― dijo con ese brillo particular en sus ojos que siempre parecían indicar saber más de lo que debería―. Y créame que su presencia aquí es más que bienvenida luego de haberme salvado de mi propia falta de prudencia. Así que, una vez aclarado este punto, les haré una pregunta― Malfoy se fijó de soslayo como Hermione se irguió en su silla y no pudo evitar negar de manera condescendiente―. ¿Saben lo qué es un horrocrux?

―No me suena de haberlo leído o escuchado nunca― admitió Hermione.

―Pues yo me aventuraría a decir que sí sé lo que es, o son― respondió Malfoy con suficiencia, esa actitud que llegaba a irritar con facilidad a Hermione.

Antes de que la muchacha se lo pudiera echar en cara se fijó que el slytherin estaba señalando algo sobre el escritorio. Entonces ella también se dio cuenta.

―El guardapelo y el anillo son… ¡y también el diario de Tom Ryddle!― no sabía si estaba emocionada o asustada―. Son horrocruxes.

La mirada que le ofrecía Hermione a Dumbledore era una petición de confirmación por su parte.

―Así es, los tres objetos son horrocruxes. Y aún quedan tres más por descubrir.

―¿Pero qué es un horrocrux?― preguntó Malfoy.

La seriedad de Dumbledore hizo que Hermione, de manera inconsciente, cogiera de la mano a Draco.

―Un horrocrux es un objeto, o criatura, en donde un mago, o bruja, oscuro guarda una parte de su alma.

Hermione apretó con fuerza su mano sintiendo como Malfoy le devolvía la opresión y el temblor que recorría sus cuerpos ante lo que significaba aquella revelación.

Voldemort había sido capaz de partir su alma en siete pedazos. Seis que guardó en los consiguientes horrocruxes y la que mantenía en su propio cuerpo.

―Por eso no puede morir― logró decir Malfoy apenas con un hilillo de voz.

Dumbledore asintió complacido porque hubieran llegado a la conclusión correcta.

―Debemos encontrar los restantes horrocruxes y destruirlos o de lo contrario Harry no tendrá jamás oportunidad de sobrevivir.

―¿Están dispuestos a ayudar?

La pregunta de Dumbledore resultaba innecesaria en opinión de Hermione pero a pesar de ello le ofreció una respuesta. La única respuesta posible.

―Por supuesto que ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

Silencio salvo por unos ruiditos provenientes de varios retratos. Hermione se volvió hacia Draco y le apretó nuevamente la mano para recordarle que estaba ahí con él.

―Como si fuera a dejar algo tan importante en manos de esos dos inútiles― Malfoy soltó un quejido cuando Hermione le apretó violentamente la mano―. ¡Es la verdad!― se defendió el slytherin―. Su idiotez te gana dos a uno contra tu inteligencia, Granger. Tal vez conmigo a tu lado podamos contrarrestarla del todo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza pero sin poder evitar una pequeña, pero significativa, sonrisa en sus labios. Estaría a su lado.

―O tendré un tres a uno― se burló Hermione riéndose ante la cara de circunstancias que se le quedó a Malfoy.

Dumbledore estaba viendo el futuro ante él y no podía ser más brillante y prometedor.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling, quien no está tecleando nada de esto, es la poseedora de este gran y rico universo de Harry Potter… e incluso de una enorme parte de este fic al concurrir por sus libros -.-U ¿y qué me queda para mí? **¡El Dramione!** Bueno, supongo que no está tan mal entonces, ¿verdad?

No tenía intención de hacer una segunda parte, comparando ambos capítulos puede verse que no tienen un estilo muy cercano que digamos, pero seguía escribiendo y escribiendo sin saber muy bien hacia donde me dirigía hasta que finalmente llegué a lo que puede considerarse el final de esta historia.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
